Linka Loud, the oldest sister
by Rondas
Summary: An AU where there's no Lincoln but Linka Loud who is the oldest daughter in the Loud house, many changes happen in this rescript of the Loud House series. Rated T to be sure. Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud house
1. Left alone in the dark

In screen, a guy in a suit and a cowboy's hat is playing his guitar in front of millions of people

Announcer: "Do you want to know more about Jimmy Bucks? See the emotive special the Saturday at 8:00pm! It's the famous country artist John Bucks! You can't miss it!"

Linka Loud a twenty two years old girl with an orange shirt, blue dress and silver blonde hair is marking a calendar letting it see that it's Saturday before hiding it behind a poster of Boyz will be boyz

Linka: "Finally! The special!" Realizing she have audience now "Huh? Oh I know what most of you must be thinking: Linka, you have nine siblings; there's no way you can get to watch TV… and usually you would be right; every night is the same story"

Flashback

Linka is walking to the main couch before realizing the television is changing channels very fast while a fighting cloud is in progress

End of flashback

Linka: "But… this time I have something the others don't: A plan"

Before Linka could put a foot outside her room Luna, another 22 years old girl with purple painted hair and purple clothes; walks out of the room's bathroom.

Luna: "Hey sis! Don't even think about it! TV tonight is gonna be roking!"

Linka; "Right or…" Linka shows Luna a little colorful flashlight "You could have your very own flashlight rock show in our room"

Luna: "Err…"

Linka: "Is not worth it?

Luna: "Deal! But TV is mine tomorrow"

Linka: "Sure"

Now able to walk outside her room Linka is marking something in her phone until she can see Lori who is in bad mood

Lori: "Who has my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!"

Linka: "Sorry Lori I took it by mistake" gives the phone back to Lori

Lori: "What! Give me that you bully! How can you even consider yourself the oldest if…"

(Ring ring)

Lori: "Wait a minute," answers the phone "Oh, Bobby! Huh? No I didn't text you to call me but I'm glad you did" Returns to her and Leni's room, but shows her head to give a warning "I will catch you some day sis, I will one day"

Right then Leni is walking out from the general bathroom

Linka: "Leni! It's an emergency"

Leni: What, will you do another of your overcomplicated plans to get something the hard way"

Linka: "No I just realized that the strings theory doesn't have any clear answer in how gravity alters time and light!"

Leni: "Of course it does! It's just that mathematically, there's no way to fix every way the theory is exposed"

Linka: "But then there's something that can't be explained easily by science!"

Leni: "Is that a dare? I can work something easy like that over night"

Linka: "But…"

Leni: "I'm going right now… I hope Lori doesn't bother me with her chat with Bobby"

Leni walks into her room

Linka to the spectators "I was worried in how she got a lot more with Hugs particle for nothing"

Then she looks at Lynn who is also walking to the stairs

Linka: "Hi Lynn!"

Lynn: "Hi sis! I'm two minutes before the great game!"

Linka: "Or…" shows a floating ball "you could play with a ball filled with helium for players that demand more"

Lynn: "I demand more"

Just then Luan walks out of the room

Linka: "Long pass!"

Tosses the ball to the room

Linka: "Luan!"

Luan: "Hi Linka I was going to watch TV"

Linka: "Hey I think Lori and Leni will have a fight in no time, you should bring your camera"

Luan: "What!" goes and look at the blondes' room where the two are fighting

Lori: "Stop calling Bobby stupid"

Leni: "I called you stupid!"

Luan: "This is going to be viral!" runs to her room to grab the camera

Right in that moment seven years old Lana walks out of her room Looking only at the floor

Linka: "Hi Lana"

Lola: "Huh?

Linka: "Didn't you have a date with… that kid?"

Lana: "I kinda dumped him today. I just want to watch cartoons"

Linka: "And what if I told you that I have, this!" brings out a couple of frogs and gives them to Lana

Lana: "Thanks sis… those boys can really cheer me up"

Lana returns to her room with the items

Linka: "Weird? No really since Lola had… this episode back then, there are days that Lana won't want to look at anyone"

In a moment two little kids get out of another room

Linka: "Levi!"

Linka salutes five years old Levi while avoiding tree years old Lily walking to the stairs

Levi: "Hi sis, I will see how the ninjas destroy cities again!"

Linka: "But you don't even watch anything until the end of the show"

Levi: "Now it's the time for ninjas"

Linka brings a little toy to Levi

Linka: "And what if you have your own ninja red?"

Levi: "Wha… thanks sis!"

Levi takes the toy and runs to her room leaving Linka and Lily who felt asleep in the moment; to which Linka just leaves Lily sleeping at a clothes basket not without giving her a kiss first

Linka: "And that's nine"

In the down hall

Linka: "Well I might not have Luna's strength or Leni's genius, but being the older means I can make a plan to become the first one in the TV"

Lucy (Nine years old): "you forgot me"

Linka "Argh! Lucy! I always forget about Lucy!"

Lucy: "Story of my life"

Linka: "But you don't even like TV"

Lucy: "I do; there's my favorite show now: vampires of melancholy"

Linka: "Vampires? Lucy you were bitten by a vampire!"

Lucy: "I can dream about how that could work out… just to feel in a bigger despair at waking up and seeing you here"

Linka: "Lucy, don't make me bring the garlic here!"

Lucy: "Remember the rules I was here first"

Linka: "Come on! My last contract just paid a lot of bills here"

Lucy: "I do want to see this too, don't make me suck your blood until you get pale"

Linka: "…"

Lucy: "…"

Linka: "Is there any way I could convince you?"

Lucy: "No, I want to watch Edwin; he is so cold and tormented and mysterious, sight if he where only from this century"

Linka: "Another century! That's it! Hey Lucy… wouldn't you like to watch your vampires in a, spookier way?"

Lucy: "I hear you"

Linka: "I could bring you dad's old white and black TV, you know that can be a little more… mysterious"

Lucy: "Will the signal get to the basement?"

Linka: "What if I move the attic for a comfortable way… you could even have TV at day when we are out…"

Lucy: "Deal… just don't bring the garlic at discussion anymore, it feels like the restless souls that want to rise from their grave"

Linka: "Right…"

In the attic

Linka is moving some boxes to create some improved furniture as a small entertainment room

Lucy: "Cool"

Linka: "See? Your big sister is able to come into agreements, now I just have to plug the TV, you will be able to watch… your fictitious vampires even if it's ironic, and I won't be left in the dark about my group"

But in the moment Linka connects the TV the whole house looses the power

Linka: "Dang it!"

In the upper hall

Luna: "Is everyone cool?"

Leni: "We lost the energy and my whole investigation who did something to loss the energy?"

Lori: "Hum! Serves you right for messing with my Bobby"

Leni: "Hey!"

Levi: "Guys, guys! I'm blind!"

Lynn: I so want you to grow up to bull… forget it"

Lori: "No one is blind! The light went off we have to calm down"

Linka: "Is everyone okay?"

Luna: "Yeah sis, but we are in the dark here, what happened sis?"

Linka: "I plugged the TV for Luce and… the light got off?"

Lori: "Hump! What kind of sister are you? You literally are the responsible to create this mess"

Linka: "Don't play with me Lori I can make mom and dad…"

Everyone is screaming around

Linka: "Enough! Stay where you are, I'm going to flip the circuit breaker"

Luna: "What! Sis everyone is a little scared and no one can see! You can't leave us alone"

Linka: "We live with little miss vampire here and you are scared of something else?"

Luna: "That's besides the point!"

Linka: "Luce!"

Lucy: "I'm here" appeared just behind Linka

Linka: "Agh! Lucy! Doesn't matter, listen; you can see in the dark, don't you?"

Lucy: "I can"

Linka: "Then please; go to your room and flip the circuit breaker, please. That's the only way to be able to see your show"

Lucy: "Sigh, I loved the darkness here"

Luan: "By the way, I know why the lights went off, because they liked each other! Get it? Get it?"

Linka: "Please, Lu…"

The lights were turned on in that instant

Lucy: "I'm back"

Everybody: "Agh!"

Linka: "I will do something about your speed someday, anyway… you, can do whatever you were doing and…"

Lori: "The first one to the TV is couch commando"

Linka hearing this runs to the couch like all her siblings but is tackled by Luna at first letting the others arrive to the TV, however the ones to arrive are Lynn and Luan who start fighting each other and makes everyone else that was immediately near fall in the free for all to which Luna joins, seeing that she doesn't have any chance to watch TV anymore Linka goes quietly to the attic

Linka: "And that's the end of it, I should have known that in a family this big, it's impossible to take into account every single variable in my plans… well… it's not like we aren't together, at least all my family is down there"

Lucy: "You forgot me!"

Linka "Agh!"

 **Autor Notes:**

 _This is the first chapter of a request from_ PinkieScootalooSweetieDash _, I never did something like this before and I'm having some troubles to adapt the story so uploads will take some time; I hope you enjoy it, I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as possible._


	2. Get the prank

Linka is playing country music with Ronnie Ann (23 years old in this story) in the garage of the house

Ronnie Ann – Very good Linka!

Linka – I know, we are awesome

Lori (Furiously walking inside the garage) – Linka!

Linka – Lori! I told you to don't come in when we are practicing!

Lori –I thought you would keep your noise to a minimum! I was literally screaming at Bobby because I couldn't even hear my thoughts!

Linka – Right… because us

Lori – I'm warning you Linka, mom and dad will literally ground you if you don't low down your noise

Linka – Right… Lori, remember Ronnie Ann is here? Bobby's big sister?

Ronnie Ann – You shouldn't do that Linka

Lori (Walking even more angry outside) – I can't believe you treat me like that!

Ronnie Ann – And there she goes, you know I wouldn't separate her and my brother, right?

Linka – I know, but she get's in my nerves sometimes; do we go for "personal lord"?

In Lori and Leni's room

Lori – And she threatened me again! She does whatever she wants because she is the oldest

Leni – And that's interesting for me because…

Lori – I need to do something to make her regret those insinuations, something to make our parents punish her

Leni – As if our parents would punish Linka; Lori, I'm pretty occupied with my experiments, could you please, go somewhere else?

Lori – Argh!

Lori walks outside the room to the hall between rooms

Lana – Wait right there!

Lori – What's up with you Lana

Lana – No one marches in my hall!

Lori – Again, what's up with you?

Lana – I'm the new hall monitor for school, so I'm practicing

Lori – Right… huh? Why is Luan there?

Lana – I grounded her for saying bad jokes

Luan – Did you know the one about the thief that stole a calendar? He got twelve months! Hahaha, get it?

Lana – Just for that you will have fifteen minutes more!

Lori – Bad… jokes…

Sometime latter

Lori walks into the basement searching into a vault near a coffin just to get a plastic bag full of a red liquid; Lori is about to grab it until a pale hand graves her hand

Lucy – That's my meal

Lori – Ah! Lu… Lucy, I thought you were asleep

Lucy – I get hungry, and you smell tasty

Lori – Right… Hey Lucy, I want to… make a little prank, could you let me borrow this?

Lucy – No, go away

Lori – But…

Lucy – I'm hungry! Want to be here when I eat?

Lori – Un… Understood! I'll go right now!

Lori runs out of the place to the kitchen

Lori – Vampires! Why do they have to exist?

Levi – Because they are always awesome! They have super-speed, super-strength, super-senses

Lori – I get it, I get it; Hey Levi, what are you doing?

Levi is in mixing something in the oven

Levi – I'm making stinky bombs! The guys at school says those are the perfect ways to prank the kids of second grade

Lori – Right, like literally nobody will see it coming from a first grader

Levi – Exactly, now I must add this chemical and a little more biar… birar… bicababonate, and…

Lori – Bicarbonate? Levi, where did you get the recipe?

Levi – Leni gave it to me, she said I would be surprised with…

The oven explodes as if it where a volcano making leaving a mess in the kitchen's table and floor surrounding Levi

Levi – Wow wow wow! What's this!

Lori – Leni, gave you a recipe for making a little artificial volcano, umm, what's happening?

The "lava" starts to become solid

Levi – What? I can't move! Lori! Help!

Lori – Whatever… - Lori starts pulling Levi from the ground

Levi – It's not working! It's not working Lori!

Lori – I can see that

Levi – I'll stay here forever, I will have to learn to sleep on foot! I will…

Lori graves him again taking the boy outside the kitchen

Levi – How did you do that?

Lori – I just removed your shoes genius

Levi – I thought Leni was the genius

Lori – Forget it… hey Levi, could you give me the recipe Leni gave you?

Levi – Sure, why?

Time Latter in the living room

Lori is waiting in the couch while Linka walks in

Linka – Lori? What are you doing?

Lori – Nothing! Why would I do anything?

Linka – Right… by the way, take these – hand over a couple of tickets

Lori – What? Those are for "All Band's Encounter"! Two? How? Why? I mean…

Linka – I talked with Ronnie Ann about me having to be a better sis and… she is right, I shouldn't use her nor your relationship with Bobby to end fast an argument, it's one for you and other for Bobby, so… are we all right sis?

Lori – I… I… b-but… you…

Linka – The cat eat your thong? Anyway I need a beer, tell me about it latter

Lori – Y-yes!

Latter

Lori shows her head in her parents' room, after looking at every corner she walks slowly inside before making some signs with her hands outside to which Leni walks in normally

Leni – Why I am the one to help you with this?

Lori (whispering loud) – If they find about the lava with Levi they will find you, and I agreed to be your Gymea pig for just one experiment

Leni – I meant, why do you need me exactly?

Lori – You were the one to tell me that the combination with the solution and alcohol would be catastrophic! – Realizes she talked very loud – shhh

Leni – Come on! Mom and dad won't hear you because Luna is playing her music in the garage, besides; the cologne is here and Linka's plectrum is there

Lori – Right… still, the trap must be deactivated and you are the only one that could think in a way to don't activate it

Leni – Just take the bottle

Lori – What?

Leni – If dad doesn't see his cologne he won't activate it and I won't have to loose more time with this useless problem

Lori – Right! You are right – takes the cologne and goes for the pick

Lynn Sr. (From outside) – You are right dear, let me prepare

Lori – Dad! Hide!

They hide under the bed

Lynn Sr. – Datum diddum, uh? – Realizes his cologne isn't there – This is strange… - Lori gets anxious and holds the bottle – Right! I had my tie with me all the time! Time to go!

Lori – (Uff) come on Leni, let's get out of here

Leni – Right… couldn't you just say that we just needed that thing for an experiment?

Lori – …

Leni – …

Lori – Why do you tell me those things after this kind of things happens?

Leni – Because your lack of sight doesn't stop to surprise me

Lori – …Why didn't I have a less smart sister as a next one? – Walking outside of the room – Anyway, we have the bottle, avoided the crisis and no one has to know what I did

Lynn Sr. (Walking to the room again) – That's right! I almost forgot to shave, -takes the bottle – thanks Lori!

Lori – Dad no!

Lynn Sr. – Huh?

Leni – What Lori is about to say is… we wanted to know how a certain experiment would react to the alcohol of the cologne and well… it could be a little dangerous if you opened it

Lynn Sr. – You what!

Lori – Sorry dad

Lynn Sr. – Whatever… I'm surprised I have to tell you two that you have to ask for permission if you want to use any of other people's things, understood?

Lori – Sorry

Lynn Sr. – Well… I suppose your mom won't mind if I go a little… wild! Of course! That's unless… - runs to the kitchen

Leni – Have fun dad

After some moments

Lori – Why did you tell him?

Leni – It was the logical way, any other thing would have ended with us punished

Lori – Anyway, you know? Usually things become literally a mess before being able to solve them this well.

Leni – By the way… Lori, the bottle was that new when put the trap in there?

Lori – Now that you mention it…

An explosion is heard from the upper floor followed by a scream

Lynn Sr. – LORI AND LENI!

 **Autor Notes:**

 _Hello again; sorry for the long time it took me to upload the chapter but here it is, however I can't say I'm totally hapy with it thought._

 _I used my usual script style in order to speed up things but as you could feel it wasn't enought to speed up the creative prosses, again; I'll try to upload the new stuff the faster I can but some issues (homework and family stuff, not to mention writer's block) gets in the way._

 _Anyway; I hope you like how this is going and to not disapoint anybody. I'm not making promisses of when the next chapter will come but believe me when I say I'm working in it._


	3. April's fool rules

Night in Linka's and Luna's room

Lori talks while walking in circles while the rest of her sisters minus Luan hear her

Lori: "As you know April the first is tomorrow and we literally got nothing to counter Luan's pranks affair"

Leni: "Speak for yourself, I have my bunker"

Luna: "Wha…! Please give me shelter!"

Linka: "Come on guys, she might go a little overboard but she doesn't go that far after what happened the other time"

Flashback

The siblings are outside the house looking at the firemen trying to hold the fire while a doctor is checking Linka's wrist, while Luan looks worried to her oldest sister

End Flashback

Lori: "Linka. She only stopped pranking you because she felt bad about what you couldn't do latter; the rest of us don't have that luck! Please, we need you to help us in a solution to counter that evil pranking genius"

Linka: "Why don't you do what Lucy does and keep yourselves locked?"

Lucy: "That doesn't help"

Flashback

Lucy is dramatically getting up from her coffin when she realizes there's a lot of garlic forming a circle around her

End flashback

Lucy: "After that I had to wait until Lori cleaned the basement to be able to get out… being a vampire can be a curse sometimes"

Linka: "…Right… still we could just get out of home"

Levi: "No! no no no no no no no no!"

Flashback

Levi is in a hospital chair with a shocked expression

Rita: "Here you are Levi! How are you?"

Levi: "I saw that going out of there and… and…!"

Doctor: "He got in the operations table when we were working and well… sorry nobody thought a little path of toys would be able to get us in this problem"

End flashback

Lori: "Relax Levi, we won't let her to get you into that again, that's why we are here"

Lynn: "We should take some head on action! I say we take her down before she even takes a moment to make her move!"

Lana: "Wouldn't that be a little… mean?"

Lynn: "What's meaner? All the house being cruelly prank all the time or to lock that girl for a whole day?"

Leni: "Wow? For the first time I can see you can keep your thoughts in control, I agree with Lynn"

Lori: "Hey!"

Leni: "What if we lock not ourselves but Luan, she won't be able to keep her pranking spree and we will have for first time in years an uneventful April the first"

Latter that night in Luan and Lynn's room

Luan is snoring when Lynn suddenly wakes up and launches a little ball through the hall, which makes a little bell sound; then the rest of the siblings get into the room approaching to Luan who wakes up a little before everybody gets over her.

In few moments Luan is in a chained cage screaming to her siblings to let her out of the trap, in that moment Linka gets near the trapped girl to speak face to face

Linka: "Sorry Luan, but we can't let you get out of there until April the second"

Luan: "Why you!"

Lori: "Now we can say you are crated for"

The siblings laugh

Leni: "This was a crate plan"

The siblings laugh again

Lana: "Well… it's better crate than never"

Laughs

Levi: "You are in a crate!"

Everybody: "Ugh"

Levi: "Get it?"

Linka: "We should go to bed now, no pranks tomorrow everybody"

Next day, a scream can be heard from outside the house, in Luan and Lynn's room the box is empty and everybody around it is in panic.

Linka: "How could this happen?"

Lana: "Oh no! And I already invited Clyde!"

Luna: "She is a black magic woman sis!"

Lori checking the cage: "This is incredible, no damage to the whole cage…" when checking the door a little string is pulled which triggers a bucket full of honey to fall over her followed by a blast of feathers

Lori: "Dang it! Everybody look for shelter!"

Luna: "Luan doesn't prank Linka, our room should be safe!"

Leni: "Talk for yourselves, I'm going to my bunker!"

When everybody runs to Linka's room the parents show up by the stairs, both of them using protection

Lynn Sr.: "What's this commotion?"

Lori: "Luan is on the loose, take shelter!"

Rita: "But we thought you trapped her!"

Lynn Sr.: "Plan B! Retreat! Retreat!"

Both of them runs downstairs while the rest of the family (Excepting Lucy, Leni and Luan) is in Linka and Luna's room

Luna: "We should be safe here"

Linka: "Now she will prank me too"

Lori sitting in Linka's bed carrying Lyly: "Don't worry, surely she didn't thought in you before…" A big spring gets out of the blanket making Lori fly and fall in her back; fortunately she could protect Lyly in the entire event

Lori: "Dang it!"

Lyly (She is two years old): "Hahaha again"

Luan speaking from outside: "Who said spring wouldn't come? Hahahaahaha"

Lynn: "Luan is out there! She won't let us alone!"

Linka: "We have to check where to go"

Luna rushing to the room's bathroom: "I'm staying in our bathroom!" Just when inside a big explosion is heard followed by the scream "Towel! Towel!" and then a raccoons noise with Luna's scream

Linka: "Wait a minute, my phone… Don't give up, no one likes a critter"

Lynn: "I can't endure anymore! I'm going to Lori's room!"

Lori: "Don't do that Lynn! She… come on! Let's help her!"

Lana: "I want to survive"

Linka: "Lori is right we have better chances if we are together than separated, let's go!"

Meanwhile in front of Leni's bunker

Lynn Sr.: "Please dear! Let us in!"

Leni from inside the bunker: "I want something in return; like the same privileges of not being punished like the ones you give to Linka"

Rita: "Wha..? Leni we don't…!"

Lynn Sr.: "Hey, what's Luan doing with all that cat's sand? And that catapult!"

Rita: "Oh no, she wouldn't"

Lynn Sr.: "We won't punish you for explosions in the house!"

Leni opens the shelter showing a contract: "Put your names, here and here"

The parents hurry up signing the contract while running inside the bunker barely avoiding the sand balls

Returning to the siblings Lynn's hair is black now while the electric access pad to Lori's room is burn

Lynn: "That happens to think she wouldn't mess up other rooms"

Lori: "I told you! Come on, let's run to…"

Suddenly a scream is heard from the basement

Linka: "Lucy, we forgot about Lucy!"

Luna all white in the face and with some scratches: "what do we do when finding her!?"

Linka: "We will think in something!"

In the living room

The siblings are walking cautiously but unknowingly they activate an infrared switch from which a projector is turned on showing a little video from Levi who is playing tea with Lyly

Levi (In the video): "Yes madam, I really like your tea"

Lyly (In the video): "You ae goo"

Levi (In the video): "Right miss, hum; this is better than watching ninjas"

Levi: "No! Don't look at that!" runs to stop the looping video but the moment he gets over the couch it but a spring makes Levi go to the ceiling where he gets stock by flypapers

Luan appears from the kitchen: "Looks like spring is in the air! Hahaha"

Lana: "Can't you leave us alone!"

Lori: "Everybody! Catch her!"

Linka: "No wait!"

Everyone rushes to Luan who runs with her smirk still on, when everybody (but Linka, Levi and Lyly) was about to catch her, Luan turns around letting everybody slip from some oil in the floor to go to a kiddie pool full of Brea, followed by a falling bunch of feathers

Luan: "No wonder why everything tastes like chicken! Hahahaha"

After saying that Luan runs letting Linka and Levi help everybody get cleaner from the kitchen

Lori: "Nothing could get worst than this…"

Linka: "Don't bet on that"

Lynn: "Linka is right, we still haven't seen Lucy"

In the basement

The place is full of solar panels on, surrendering a little coffin

Linka: "Let's turn of those guys"

After a while Lucy get's out of the principal coffin

Lucy: "Thanks, I wanted so badly my middle day snack"

Linka: "Are you okay Luce?"

Lucy: "Yes, I still don't know how she avoided me hearing her when putting all this… I'm a failure as a vampire"

Linka: "Right… "

Lori: "How much will we have to endure from that evil pranking genius?"

Lynn: "Don't ask me!

Lana: "Wait a minute! Clyde!"

Linka: "No Lana!"

Lana: "He must be in…"

A loud bang is heard from outside followed by some screams from a little kid that are also followed by some crows cries, the Loud siblings excepting for Linka and Luna show worried faces after hearing every single cry for help from Clyde

Lori: "Sorry Lana, we were a little too late"

Lynn: "Hey! If Lana's boyfriend just cleared the entrance right now…"

Luna: "We can get outa here!"

Linka: "Guys we are safer…"

Lori: "Let's run for it!"

The siblings but Linka and Lucy runs together getting to the front yard in no time at all seeing their parents and Leni already in the car

Lynn Sr.: "We all thought the same"

Lori: "No time for it dad, Luan may put another thing right now, let's run!"

Lynn Sr.: " I know! Everybody! Ice cream for enduring another dreadful April the first"

Everyone in the van cheers but when the car is about to start the airbag explodes splatting blue paint everywhere in the car

Loud Family: "Luan!"

Inside the house Linka walks to the stairs where Luan is waiting for her

Luan: "You know? The end of April's fool always makes me a little blue, hahaha get it?"

Linka: "Good job Luan"

Luan: "No sweat, you helping is always… mole fun! Hahaha"

Flashback

Linka throwing the keys to Luan's cage: "Sorry Luan, but we can't let you get out of there until April the second"

Luan covering the key with her knee: "Why you!"

Another flashback

Luan and Linka are putting the solar panels in the basement

Luan: "Are you sure she won't wake up?"

Linka: "She told me vampires don't wake up if you over feed them with blood and I gave her a double doses of my tasty blood yesterday"

Another flashback

Linka is talking by phone in the backyard while Luan moves a big bag of sand

Linka: "Yes a dozen of crows will be enough, thanks!"

Luan: "I have to admit it, the idea instead of the diaper sands shivers down my spine!"

End of flashback

Linka to the viewers: "Hey! Luan is not the only one that should have some fun from this, besides; I really tried to avoid some of the pranks, anyway; what's a good April's fool day without some reckless action. See ya"

 **Autor Notes:**

 _I uploaded this chapter a little before I wanted but well, it's the day and all that, I hope you liked the chapter, I am having some issues trying to follow the series but I will try to upload all the first season in this with the changes I was told to put in the story.  
_

 _By the way, thanks to Js for the review and the followers of the story for... following the story._


End file.
